Isabel, no Antonio
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: AU, El barco de Arthur es atacado por el temible pirata Antonio, no les cuento mas o se jode la historia :3  UKxFem!Spain  TERMINADO


Hola!

Soy yo, Natasha Carriedo, escribiendo un UK/Fem!Spain en vez de terminar el cap de "el camino del vikingo"

Gomen! Pero esque las ideas se me vienen a la cabeza y no me las puedo sacar, además me gustan y me es imposible ignorarlas porque creo que si las pospongo se me olvidaran Dx

En fin que eso

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mio porque si lo fuera:

España seria mujer y protagonista

Italia no seria tan ve~

Los nórdicos saldrían mas a menudo

Saldría mas PruHun, mas DenNor y mas SuFin

Habría UKxFem!Spain

Muchas cosas mas que el autor (Hidekazu Himaruya, todos los derechos son suyos) no hace Dx

**Advertencia**: Lime, violencia, palabras malsonantes

Sin mas paparruchadas…

**Isabel, no Antonio**

Tormenta. Pólvora. Gritos. El sonido del metal hundiéndose en la carne ajena. El sonido de las balas arrebatando una vida. La mar embravecida. Sus ojos verdes mirándolo despreocupado.

-¿Mal día para un abordaje, Arthur?

-_Your focking mother, spanish git…_

-Eh, eh, menos humos. No tengo la culpa de que el día que me encuentro contigo este la mar tan picada.

-Por supuesto que no. -dije sarcástico. Desenvainé mi acero, casi a la vez que el español. Nos miramos.

Tormenta. Mi rabia. Pólvora. Sus ojos verdes. Gritos. El sonido del metal hundiéndose en la carne ajena. El choque de nuestras espadas. El sonido de las balas arrebatando una vida. Su sonrisa divertida y confiada. La mar embravecida. Uno de los mástiles cae entre llamas. Sus ojos verdes mirándome… ¿asustado? Un fuerte golpe y…

-¡Arthur!

La sangrienta escena emborronándose. Los gritos atenuándose. Los párpados pesados. Un fuerte tirón. El agua fría que no logra reanimarme.

El silencio…

-x-

Me despierto al sentir unas manos suaves recorriéndome el rostro. La luz brillante me deslumbra, y la silueta de una sirena se recorta.

_¿Estoy en Avalon? _(*), pienso. Cierro los ojos para disfrutar mejor las caricias de mi, según mis conjeturas, salvadora.

-Arthur…

¿Sabe mi nombre? Y lo que es más extraño… ¿por qué su voz me resulta tan familiar?

-Arthur, pedazo de idiota, despiértate…

¿La sirenas no deberían tratarme con respeto y dulzura? ¿Y hablarme en inglés?

Un guantazo me saca de mis ensoñaciones.

-Cacho bárbaro, como no abras los ojos ahora mismo te juro por la Virgen de los Navegantes que te mataré aunque estés convaleciente.

_Vale_. Sólo una persona conocida y dispuesta a matarme (de las muchas que hay) me llamaría cacho bárbaro y juraría por la Virgen.

-Como digas, _Anthony_.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé lentamente. Frente a mí se encontraba una de las personas que más odio apuntándome con una pistola de sílex (*). Antonio Fernández Carriedo, conocido como el señor del Mediterráneo por dominar por completo este mar, me miraba entre enfadado y… ¿preocupado?

-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago? _Silly bastard_…

Algo no encajaba en la silueta del hispano. Tal vez sea por el golpe, pero… ¿le estoy viendo una curva a la altura de la cintura? ¿El pelo más largo? Y sobre todo… ¿un par de pechos?

-¿Qué me pasó?

-_Nos_ pasó. El mástil de tu barco, al caer, te golpeó y te lanzó por la borda. Inmediatamente me lancé a por ti. –hizo un gesto de prepotencia- Como se nota que era inglés, no como mi hermosa _Gitana_, que aguantó la tempestad sin ningún contratiempo como barco español que es. Hecha en el puerto de Palos, con la mejor madera de…

-¿Te lanzaste a por mí? –Lo interrumpí.- _Fuck me_, Antonio. Ni aunque me lo dijera el mismísimo _Henry_ (*) me lo creería.

-¡No me interrumpas! Y o te lo crees o ya me estás buscando una explicación de por qué estamos en esta isla.

Miré alrededor y, en efecto, nos encontrábamos en una hermosa isla, más concretamente en una plana de arena fina y blanca. Por el clima yo diría que no nos alejamos mucho del lugar del combate.

Volví a mirarlo, y esta vez no me cupo ninguna duda. La camisa, con el escote entreabierto, revelaba un par de pechos de los que no pude despegar la vista.

-¡Cerdo pervertido! –dijo él… o ella… o lo que sea, al ver hacia donde miraba.

-P-pero… tu no…

-Sí, eres una de las pocas personas que sabe que en realidad soy una mujer. Mi nombre real es Isabel, no Antonia, como todo el mundo cree.

-¿Cómo? ¿Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el señor del Mediterráneo, el pirata más temido del lado orienta del estrecho de Gibraltar… una mujer? Es… es…

-¿Inconcebible?

-¡Justo! ¡Pero llevas casi cinco años de piratería! ¿Cómo no te han descubierto?

-La ropa ancha disimula, tonto. Los únicos que sabéis mi género sois Francis y Gilbert, de mi tripulación, mi hermano Paulo y tú.

Yo no todavía no conseguía asimilar todo aquello. O sea, que todas las apuestas, las peleas, los saqueos que perdí contra Antonio… ¿los perdí contra una mujer? No, era simplemente imposible,…

-_Fuck!_

-Ahora cállate y estate quieto.

Antes de que me diera tiempo a protestar, dejó la pistola al lado y comenzó a atenderme. Con ayuda de un trozo de su ropa mojado en agua de un río cercano, me limpió las heridas de la cara y los brazos. Luego, trató un balazo recibido en el hombro y el golpe de mi cabeza. Pero le paré los pies cuando intentó vendarme una mano.

-¡Pero si la tienes rota!

Sin decir palabra, me arranqué un trozo de mi propia camisa y yo mismo me vendé.

-Pero por…

-Si hubieses usado tu ropa –dije interrumpiéndola de nuevo, y sonriendo de gusto por ello- te hubieras quedado medio desnudo… desnuda, perdón.

Isabel me miró atónita, y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Por muy pirata que seas, no puedes negar tu origen noble, Kirkland.

Desvié la mirada, molesto.

-¿Has explorado ya la isla?

-Muy poca parte. –dijo intentando dejar de reír.- Lo justo como para encontrar un río de agua potable y algo de fruta. –Me tendió unos cocos, plátanos, piñas,… frutas tropicales en general. Yo, con ayuda de una daga que había en mi bota, partí una piña, e Isabel golpeó un coco contra una piedra hasta que reventó.

_Tan bruta como siempre…_, pensé.

Esa noche dormimos bajo las estrellas. No hacía mucho frío, pero Isabel se acurrucó contra mi pecho, alegando que el calor de la hoguera que habíamos encendido no le era suficiente. Yo hice como que me lo creí, solo para tenerla cerca.

Pero eso es algo que nunca le diré.

-x-

Hola! Les gustó? Si es así, dejen un review, si no, tomatazos, tartas a la cara y golpes de remo son bien recibidos ^^

No me maten por ponerle a Fem!España Isabel! Esque Antonia no me gusta y esta muy trillado, Isabel queda mejor, no? Otra, de fem España hay dos versiones: con el pelo a lo chico y con el pelo largo y ondulado recogido en una coleta/moño, en este fic es la segunda versión, solo que cuando Arthur la ve lleva el pelo suelto 3

Sobre Reviews, aquí mi respuesta para los Reviews de _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_, un OneShot LietBela que hice:

**Sakura Kagamine**: Me hizo mucha ilusión tu review, y mas saber que te gustó ^^

Un LietPol? No creo, le tengo cierta mania a esta pareja…

Pero de lo que si que puedes estar segura es de que seguiré escribiendo ;3

Muchos besos,

Natasha

**Naruko Ninja Z**: jaja si que logro! Ojala yo consiga a alguien que me dedique un fic T.T

Lo mismo que Saku, yo feliz de saber que os gusta lo que escribo ^^

Besos,

Natasha

**.kikumaru.-**: Si, yo también tenia ganas de leer lago LietBela nuevo, pero como no aparecia, mi escribió ^w^

Lo que dijo Toris me salió asi, una venada romanticona que me dio xP y en realidad pensaba dejar vivir a liet, pero me dije "bah, hagamoslo dramático" xDDD no hombre, soy malvada pero no tanto. Pero si es verdad que lo de la muerte de toris fue algo espontaneo, algo como: "que pensarían si lo pongo asi?", porque si no me salía muy rosita, hy Rusia MUY OoC.

Y lo mismo que Saku, escribiré mas seguro ;3

Besos,

Natasha

Al resto de mis (escasos) lectores, ¡no os desesperéis! Estoy trabajando en la siguiente parte de _El camino del vikingo_, encontré inspiración y pronto lo subiré, pero tendrán que esperar algo más porque se acabaron mis vacaciones en el instituto y estoy _fuckeada_ con los deberes Dx

Miles de besos a todos los que me leen ;3

Natasha Carriedo


End file.
